His Guardian Angel
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Danielle is kidnapped by a man, who only wants an angel to watch him sleep, but the man takes the kidnapping a step further by doing a strange ritual. After Danielle is rescued by the FBI, they make her stay with Dr. Lecter to make sure that her mental state has not been affected. However, they don't know that it is more than her mental state that has been affected.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

"You will be the perfect angel, my angel," a man's voice echoed in my ears as I struggled to wake up, but something was keeping me suspended between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Come forth my angel," the man shouted and fire engulfed me as a dark laughter filled the room.

The flames licked through my entire body and a giant amount of pain coursed through my back before something burst from my flesh. Whatever was now on my back was so heavy that I felt my body crushed into the floor even more than before. The dark laughter was now followed by a growl.

"You are mine," a new deep masculine voice purred in my ears before everything else faded away.

I slowly opened my eyes and struggled to push myself off the ground. My back was killing me and I wanted to scream at the pain lancing through me every time I moved my back or arms. I could barely hear the earlier male voice screaming in joy about how his angel was now here and how his plan worked. His voice started to grate on my ears and I looked over at him. He was smiling at me in almost childish glee.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before holding up a symbol. "And you're mine," he whispered, tracing the symbol and I really did scream when hot pain shot through my mind and everything went white. "You'll always watch over me while I sleep," the man continued as the pain began to dim. "Now get up and follow me," he ordered and I struggled to do so.

When he turned away from me, I stood up and took a moment to assess what had happened to me. I was a 25 year old woman who had been working at the local animal hospital, but after I left work I was kidnapped by somebody. I had not seen his face until now, but he had went on and on about how I would be the perfect angel. My teeth were beginning to ache, my eyes were irritated, and my fingers were swelling slightly as I watched my nails becoming darker and longer. I looked behind me as much as I could and gasped when I noticed my brown hair was now dark red almost like blood, and the things protruding out of my back were black bat wings.

"I'm not an angel, I'm a demon," I whispered as I watched black and red markings appearing all over my body, which unfortunately was naked. I tried to think about attacking the man walking in front of me, but as soon as I did, more pain attacked my body and mind. "I'm stuck," I whispered and knelt down at the edge of the man's bed and spread my wings as he ordered by using the talisman or whatever it was to command me.

"You will not be here long, Danielle. You will be free to cause chaos and death soon, which is what you are meant to do," the same deep voice from the ritual or ceremony to change me spoke in my mind.

"Who are you?" I thought and shivered at the chuckle I received in return.

"You already know the answer to that," the voice told me before disappearing from my mind. It was almost as if his dark presence left me as well, but soon enough my own thoughts and anger absorbed me. The pain and seeing white kept me from using my new fully grown claws and fangs from ripping out the sleeping man's throat in front of me.

"You've turned me into a monster," I snarled to his sleeping figure. "You better hope you never lose that talisman," I growled.

Weeks passed as I was the slave to this man. All he asked me to do was sleep at the foot of his bed with my wings spread, but he had turned me into a demon. Every day I would hear more twisted words from the devil in my ear, and his words were more pleasant every time we talked. The man would not stay every night in his home, but him having the talisman kept me in his home. I barely ate nowadays but i didn't crave normal food. My taste was becoming more and more bloodthirsty and carnivorous. However, I would not touch any of the animal meat in the fridge. The smell of it only turned my stomach. Thankfully, I was surviving and not changing every day that I did not eat.

On the days when my kidnapper was not there, I practiced making my wings, claws, and fangs disappear. My eyes, which had turned red, would dim to a maroon color when I made my other demonic features disappear. The wings were the worst to put back in my back, but after weeks of practice, I was used to the pain. My hair remained dark red even though my other features were gone from sight.

"He's been gone for days, can he die already?" I grumbled as I rested on the couch in the living room with the shackles on my hands. They also had the commanding symbol on them so I was unable to break free. I also had a pair on my ankles, which were connected to another chain that was attached to a post in the center of the living room. It was long enough to allow me to go in the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. However, I was not able to touch the front door because it had another symbol on it.

My body tensed as I heard a car door shut and soon multiple car doors shut and footsteps quickly approached the house. The footsteps sounded like heavy leather boots. I smirked as I heard the police yelling for someone to open the door. My smirk disappeared when the door was broken down and I screamed for help.

"There's somebody in here," I heard a cop yell before multiple cops rushed in with their guns. "Oh god, she's alive, get the paramedics in here," he yelled as he rushed over and gasped at the sight of me chained up on the couch. "We're here to help you, miss. What's your name?' the cop asked me gently so as not to scare me, even though I was acting like a whimpering and frightened mess.

"I'm Danielle, he kidnapped me and said I was his angel. I thought he was going to kill me," I whimpered and immediately began thanking the officer as he started to pick the locks off my wrists, and another officer picked the locks off my ankles.

"She's lucky to be alive, call the FBI, they'll probably want to know about her," one of the other officers ordered as I was helped off the couch and walked towards the ambulance, which was parked outside. I had heard it drive up only seconds ago. "They'll need to take her to the FBI headquarters after they've checked her," I heard the guy say again and I mentally cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

the paramedics were unable to find anything wrong with me. They just told the officers that I was in shock, which was thanks to my acting skills. They released me back to the officers, who helped me get in the back of a car and they took me to the FBI headquarters. I was not too happy about not being free to do what I wanted because my blood lust was higher than ever, but I would continue to act until I was no longer important in this case.

I knew that the man had killed other people whenever he disappeared from the house. I had smelled the blood and power of each kill from his very pores whenever he returned to his home. He would talk about all of the angels he created, but none were ever as perfect as me. His words always made me want to laugh since he had created a demon, not an angel.

The police had given me some sweatpants, an oversize t-shirt, and a jacket to wear since the man had kept me naked in his home. I was wearing sandals too big for my feet as well since it was the only thing that the officer, who gave me a ride to the FBI headquarters, had in his car. I thanked him quietly before he walked with me into the large normally intimidating building, but nothing truly intimidated me now. He whispered encouraging and comforting words about how I should just tell them everything and it would be all right.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I'm so lucky you arrived in time," I told the officer before I entered an office of someone named Jack Crawford. I saw a large man standing behind the desk, and a small man with curly dark hair was sitting in one chair in front of the desk. Another man in a business suit and maroon hawk eyes was standing in the corner of the room and his eyes immediately focused on me. I restrained myself from showing this predator who was more dominant. I did not want to blow my cover.

"Hello Danielle, I'm Jack Crawford with the FBI. This is Will Graham he is one of the men who apprehended your kidnapper. This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, he works with Will and I on our cases, and we brought him here in case you needed someone to talk to about all of the things that happened to you," the man behind the desk introduced himself and the others.

"Thank you very much," I said politely as I took a seat by Will in front of the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. Lecter rearrange himself in the room so he could watch my facial expressions better. He was analyzing me, and I internally smirked when he furrowed his brow. He wasn't able to figure out what he wanted to discover. "Thank you for stopping that man and saving me," I continued when Jack was looking at me.

"We're just glad we found you alive. All of his other victims were killed. do you mind if I asked why he didn't kill you?" Jack questioned me, and he seemed to try to be soft about it but the question was still invasive. He pulled out a recorder and a notebook with a pen so he could jot down the key points of what I said.

"He said I was his perfect angel," I answered honestly because I hoped telling most of the truth would get me out of here faster. My claws were just itching to come out, which was only made worse by the stare of the other predator in the room.

"Why were you his perfect angel?" Jack tried to dig deeper.

"I don't know. He kidnapped me after work and then did something to me while I was in and out of consciousness, and then I wake up shackled at the foot of his bed on the floor, and he asks me to watch over him as he sleeps. he did that every day I was stuck there," I replied while never breaking eye contact.

"I was informed that he kept you shackled to the couch as well," Jack added.

"He did. When he wasn't home, he had me shackled in the living room, but the chain was long enough that I could go to the living room, kitchen, and bathroom," I explained.  
>"Weren't you scared?" Will's first words to me were uttered.<p>

I paused and looked at my nails, which were still threatening to grow into claws any minute. I was still learning to control myself, and this situation was testing my little control. "Of course I was, who wouldn't be? Whenever he left I was only more nervous because he came back smelling of blood. I always wondered when it would be my turn," I sighed.

"So you knew he was killing other people?" Jack snapped into conversation.

"Of course, it's hard to miss the blood under his nails and the metallic smell on his clothing," I said glancing between the three men. "So what happens to me now?" I asked them wanting to know if I could go or not.

"I know you want to go home, but after that you've endured, I don't think it would be safe for you to go straight home. I've been talking with Dr. Lecter, and we both think it would be good if you spoke with him about this experience to help you get over it," Jack said and I immediately wanted to rip his head off.

I kept my anger inside as I turned to look between him and Dr. Lecter. "Thank you but I couldn't inconvenience you like that. I know you have other things to attend to, so you shouldn't bother with me. I'm fine, I've always been good at dealing with issues," I said as politely as I could.

"We understand that, but what this man did to his other victims is truly traumatizing. I'm sure that talking will help you overcome what must have happened to you," Jack pressed on, and I hid my fingers in fists since my claws were starting to show.

"You're not letting me choose what I want to do," I stated simply but a bit annoyed.

"We only want to help you," Jack said raising an eyebrow at my statement. He wasn't used to women, who had undergone such stressful situations, acting the way I was.

"So since you are not going to let me go home and I have to take therapy sessions, where will I be staying?" I questioned looking between all three of the men now.

"With me," Dr. Lecter replied and our eyes locked. I could see the smirk that wanted to cross his face, but it diminished a bit when he could see the little challenge in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

"Dr. Lecter, are you sure that you will be comfortable having her live with you?" Jack asked, which made me raise an eyebrow since he sounded as if I would harm Dr. Lecter, which I might do.

"It's fine, I think Danielle would be more comfortable in an actual home than staying here at the bureau," Dr. Lecter said but his eyes never left me. "Are you all right with staying in my home for a little while?" he asked me.  
>"If I'm not a bother," I told him and he shook his head.<p>

"You will be no bother," he replied before he and jack started talking about the housing arrangements for now. I tuned out after they said I should stay with him a month or so, which was far too long in my opinion.

"Danielle, are you really all right?" Will whispered to me but he wasn't looking at my face. He was glancing around the room.

"I'm completely fine. I'm alive and that's more than I can say for his other victims. I just want to go home and get back a semblance of normalcy," I whispered to him so as not to distract Jack and Dr. Lecter. "Thank you for stopping him," I told Will and then frowned at the far off look he gained.

"Did he really shackle you?" Will asked even though he was now glancing at the raw marks on my wrists.

"He did," I replied and pulled the sleeves down to hide the wounds.

"He's gone now, he'll never hurt you again," Will tried to comfort me.

"I know he won't and neither will anyone else," I growled in my mind as I yearned to be out of here and be in my new form. All of this tension and analyzing was pushing me to my limit. "Thanks," I said softly as I focused on calming myself.

"Danielle, I will ask the agents around here if they have any clothes you can wear while you are staying with Dr. Lecter," Jack said.

"You could always just let me go home and grab some of my own clothes," I suggested while standing up since I got the feeling that I would be leaving soon.

"Would you feel all right doing that?" Jack asked once again treating me like glass.

"I'll be fine," I said trying not to snap. i saw he was about to suggest that an agent could go with me into my home, but that was not going to fly with me. "It won't take but a minute for me to go in, grab some essentials, and then I'll be out of there. No offense, but I really don't want somebody I barely know to enter my home," I finished not leaving room for an argument. I had a stare down with Jack before he acquiesced.

"Fine, but the agent will stay out on the front yard," Jack had to have the final word. He used the desk phone to call an agent up to the office before glancing at Dr. Lecter. "Do you want them to meet you at your home?" he asked the doctor.

"That will be fine. I need time to prepare my guest room," Dr. Lecter said before nodding his head at me before he left the room saying he would see me later.

"I will check in on you later to see how you are doing," Jack said before he motioned for me to leave his office with the agent, who just appeared at the doorway. Will gave me a small smile as I left.

It felt wonderful to enter my home after being away from it for so long. The agent stayed outside even though I heard him grumbling about it the entire time. He would seriously regret coming in my house after all the tension I was ready to release in a not so pretty way. I took my time grabbing my things since the agent kept grumbling more. If he wanted to throw a fit then he could keep doing so because I was enjoying myself.

After all of the clothes and necessities I would need for a month or so were packed, I locked up my home and put my stuff in the backseats of the agent's car. He was sitting in the driver's seat practically stewing, which only made me smirk. Of course, I hid it before he could see it and then he drove to Dr. Lecter's home. I was in awe at the sight of the home. It was gorgeous and yet so foreboding, which only made me feel more comfortable with the fact I had to stay here. I was nervous about the man seeing how I really looked now, but I would just have to be good at hiding that side of me.

The agent didn't help me with my bags, but I knew he wouldn't. He was acting too grouchy and good for me to help me carry a bag up the few stairs to Dr. Lecter's home. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the doctor to welcome me into his home. I was tempted to just grab my bags and run away. I could easily hide away until night time, when I could fly wherever I wanted to go. My thoughts of escape were ruined when Dr. Lecter, still dressed as nicely in his suit, opened the door.

"Welcome to my home, Danielle," he said and held the door open more so I could step inside, which I did a little unwillingly.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter, I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I promise I won't stay long. I know this must be uncomfortable for you to have a stranger in your home," I told him as I walked into the living room, which is where he led us.

"It's not a problem. On the request of Jack, I only want to make sure that you are stable and that what has happened has not changed you too much," he said in a formal manner as he took a seat, and here motioned for me to take a seat on the couch across from him.

"Well then I definitely won't be here long," I said with a small smirk and mentally cursed at myself because he gave me a curious look when I said that.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned before tossing a few pictures on the table. "You're keeping a lot of things from Jack that I believe will exponentially affect your mental state," he continued as my eyes took in the images of me surrounded by candles and a strange rune. "You were part of a demonic ritual," Dr. Lecter finished and the hawk eyes were redder than before.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

The room was completely silent besides our breathing for a few minutes. His eyes never strayed from me as I reached out and grabbed a few of the pictures. I observed every detail and breathed a small sigh of relief when none of the pictures were of me after the ritual was complete.

"So that's what happened," I said softly trying to play off the whole being in and out of consciousness story that I had told Jack in his office.

"Danielle, there are many things that I can tolerate in this world, but lying is not one of them," Dr. Lecter said soft and my blood went from calm to raging in a second.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I questioned setting down the pictures and staring across at the man in front of me.

"You aren't giving any nervous ticks like most people do, but your heart is giving you away," he said slowly as he leaned across the table closer to me as if to intimidate me.

I stayed put and decided if he wanted to play then fine. He was the first person I've truly sat down with personally after being saved from that man's house, and I wanted to let out some of my blood lust. If the doctor wanted to play then we would play. I leaned closer to him as well and allowed my fangs to slowly grow as my eyes changed color.

"You're right, I was hiding what happened, but wouldn't you after you were turned into a demon?" I hissed as I ran a hand with claws down the side of his face gently. I didn't cut him but I really wanted to see that crimson liquid slide down his face. I laughed when he quickly tried to grab me and I was no longer on the couch. He was just as surprised as I was that I had disappeared and reappeared in a shadowed corner of the room.

"So he turned you into an actual demon?" he questioned as he stood from his seat and watched my every move.

"Why yes, isn't it wonderful? I'm so angry and blood thirsty all the time now. It was so hard to not rip you and the other two men to shreds at the FBI headquarters earlier," I told him honestly as I stared at my claws with a smirk. His eyes were sharp when I glanced back up at him. "Do you still want me to live in this house with you for a month?" I asked sweetly and he surprised me by smirking back.

"You've just become more interesting," he said as he approached me but I used my power again to appear in a different shadowed corner. "Very interesting," he continued before realizing that I was not going to let him get close to me.

"So have you, I can smell the blood in this house," I whispered and snickered when he froze in place.

"That is just the blood from the venison I cooked earlier. I always try to get the freshest ingredients," he tried to cover his fun little habit I could smell all around us.

"Fresh yes, but venison no. That's human blood," I whispered and laughed as he spun around and glared at me. "Oh don't worry about me telling. You keep my little demonic secret and I'll keep your murderous one," I offered and waited for his response. "I have no need to tell the FBI what you do since they're too oblivious to realize what you are doing right under their noses," I said softly as I walked around the room and stood a little distance away from him.

"And what if I tell about your secret?" he inquired reaching for something in his pocket, which I could only guess was a weapon.

"That won't be very nice," I said and smirked as he went to attack me with a blade. "Too slow," I snapped and grabbed his wrists before throwing him into a wall. The fight had made my wings burst out of my back because of all of the adrenaline in my system. "Dr. Lecter, I could leave today and there wouldn't be an issue. However, if you want to attack me or try to make me your next victim then I will happily rip your guts out and devour them in front of you," I growled as I stood above the man, who was staring at my wings and full demon appearance in wonder.

"You're stronger than I expected," he said calmly as he stood back up and looked for his weapon, which I was now twirling back and forth between my fingers.

"Well I am a demon, it does come with a few perks and a lot of cons," I hissed and rubbed my head when a certain voice wanted to make itself known about how I was living with a cannibal, and how I could satisfy my bloodier urges in his home. I tossed him back the knife since the blade was folded back into the handle.

"What kind of cons?" he asked as he walked around me slowly to take in the sight of my wings, which I was aware of his every move.

"Nothing that affects you," I said simply before walking out of the living room and into the hallway besides my stuff. "So should I leave now or do you still want me to stay?" I questioned him even though the voice in my head was screaming for me to stay here so I could kill as much as I want to. However, I was going to leave the decision to Dr. Lecter. He followed me into the hallway and stared at me, demon appearance and all.

"You can stay," he said and I saw the hint of a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

Dr. Lecter and I were still on pins and needles around each other ready to attack at any moment, but we were becoming used to each other being in his home. He allowed me to stay in his guest room, which was on the first floor away from his bedroom on the second floor. I barely slept but I just wanted to make sure my throat wouldn't be slit in the middle of the night. His home was ridiculously gorgeous yet extremely dark at the same time. For the most part, he seemed to leave me alone until today since it was time for our first counseling session.

the car ride to his office was quiet the entire drive. He had told me that he would be recording our session and giving it to Jack in case I gave out any information regarding the case. The whole ordeal was infuriating since the man was now dead and I was perfectly fine. I wasn't human any more, but I was fine with my new way of thinking.

"I have patients the rest of the day after our session so you are free to walk around the city and do what you want, but try to be back around six p.m., which is when I leave the office today," he told me as we exited the vehicle and walked up to his office.

"All right, I can do that," I said not as happily as I could. I still was not keen on the idea of letting this session be recorded and give to Jack. It was starting to make me feel as if I was the criminal.

Dr. Lecter held the door open for me so I could enter his office, which reflected the same interior design style as his home. At least the large black chairs across from each other looked comfortable. However, the recorder that he set on the table between us did not make me feel comfortable.

"So Danielle, how are you doing today after all that has happened?" Dr. Lecter started off after pressing a button on the recorder.

"Dr. Lecter, may I be frank for a moment?" I asked and smirked when he nodded. "Since this is going to be given to Jack then I really don't think I should be thought of as a patient since the FBI is making you break the confidentiality rule that doctors have with their patients," I stated seriously and almost laughed when his eyes sparked with mirth.

"All right then if we are not doctor and patient, then what shall we speak as towards each others?" he questioned.

"Acquaintances speaking about the details of a dark and sad event," I answered with a shrug before getting comfortable in the chair.

"Not as friends?" he questioned with only a hint of curiosity.

"You have to create and earn trust before a friendship is formed," I replied.

"So what would you like to tell me?" he asked after we sat there in silence for a few moments just staring at each other.

"I was kidnapped from work on a normal day. The next thing I remember I was in and out of consciousness in an unknown place with some man shouting above me. He seemed to be out of his mind as he shouted about how I would be the perfect angel, and I would watch over him as he slept. I fell unconscious and woke up later shackled at the foot of his bed. He ordered me to watch him sleep and this continued for days," I repeated the same thing I had told Jack in his office days ago.

"What ran through your mind during that?" he asked just watching me.

"At first I thought I was going to die. After still being alive for a few days, I just became numb. I tried to escape but there was no way I could with always being shackled and him keeping the keys and bobby pins far away from my reach," I told him.

"Did you grow any feelings for your kidnapper?" Dr. Lecter asked next.

"The only feeling that I had for that man was I wanted him to die so I could return to my life," I stated plainly with a challenging look towards the dumb recording device.

"You wanted your freedom?" he asked gaining my attention.

"I did, and I got it after the FBI saved me from his home," I said and looked away from him signaling that I was done speaking about it.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" he asked and I declined. "Well that concludes this session, we will talk more tomorrow," the doctor said and turned off the recorder.

I watched him walk over to his computer, plug up the recorder, and most likely email the session to Jack. His focus was on the computer, but I could tell he was watching me as I wandered around his office. I climbed up the ladder to the top shelf and smirked as an idea popped into my mind. Since the curtains at the windows were closed and he didn't have any surveillance cameras, I crouched on the stair railing and unleashed my wings. I let me other features appear as I watched Hannibal stand from his desk and look up at me.

"You look like an angel up there, but not one who watches over the innocent," he said and smirked.

"Hmm well since you aren't innocent, it seems like I'm the right angel to watch over you," I teased but frowned when he gained a contemplative look.

"Since you've been changed, there must be certain urges that you need to satisfy," he said staring me down as I dug my claws into the wood railing a little bit.

"Yes, what are you proposing?" I asked wanting to get to the point.

"I'll help you satisfy your blood lust if you help me stay hidden in plain sight," he offered.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

"Let's test the waters," I said softly as I jumped off the second floor and landed in front of him. My wings were still out in plain sight. His eyes were such a dark maroon as they stared right at me. I smirked as his eyes trailed to my wings, which I allowed to slip into my back. "If things turn ugly then I will leave and disappear," I told him seriously before walking over to look out the window. "I have so much I want to see and now I finally can without restrictions," I growled happily.

"What if you enjoy staying with me?" Dr. Lecter inquired calmly without any emotion in his voice.

"Then you're stuck with me, but I don't even know you yet. I want to see the killer you really are," I hissed with a smirk. I resisted the urge to jump when I felt his hands slide on my wrists, which were down by my sides.

"You might regret that," Dr. Lecter whispered and I felt him nip the side of my ear, but he did not draw blood.

"You might regret letting me stay," I replied softly before vanishing and reappearing in a shady area of his office. "So what are the plans for the rest of the day, Dr. Lecter?" I asked breaking the atmosphere.

"Call me Hannibal," Dr. Lecter said as he walked over to his desk and opened his planner. He looked at his next appointment and sighed when he saw it was Franklin. "You may wander around the city for the rest of the day, but I expect you to be back here by 6 p.m.," he told me and shut his planner.

"Sounds like a plan, bye," I said with a smirk and disappeared from his office and appeared in a dark alley in the city. A coffee shop greeted as I walked onto the main sidewalk.

I spent the rest of the day exploring the city by using the shadows to get around faster without being seen. It was even more interesting to people watch because I was not able to see who was good and who would happily slit your throat. My fingers were starting to cramp and my fangs were beginning to ache. My heart was also racing faster than normal, while my stomach growled loudly. I was hungry, hungrier than I had ever been. Pain lanced through my stomach, and I disappeared in the shadows.

I reappeared up on the second floor of Dr. Lecter's office, and my head began to swirl with the wonderful smell reaching my nose. I heard Dr. Lecter stop moving and I looked down to see him staring up at me. Will Graham, the man who helped the FBI, was sitting in one of the chairs with a nosebleed. Dr. Lecter was holding a handkerchief out to him.

"How did she get up there?" Will exclaimed as the two men watched me descend the ladder.

"Sorry for interrupting, I thought your sessions were over at 6," I said to Dr. Lecter, even though my eyes stayed focused on the blood trickling down Will's face. The pain in my stomach was unbearable to the point of wanting to curl into a ball and never move. My fingers clenched into fists as I saw Will wipe the blood off his face with his hand. "Are you all right?" I asked motioning to the blood, even though it almost killed me to bring even more attention to it.

"Is the blood bothering you?" Hannibal whispered as I walked past him.

"I wouldn't say it was bothering me," I told him trying to restrain myself, which I could tell he noticed.

"Will, I will be back in just a moment with something for your nose," Dr. Lecter said, taking hold of my arm and leading me out of his office. When we were out in the hallway, far enough away from the office so Will could not hear us, he said, "Return to my home and grab the wine bottle in the far right corner, drink that and you will be calmer."

"It's not wine, is it?" I said with a smirk before vanishing in the shadows before he could say anything. I reappeared in Dr. Lecter's home and immediately unleashed my wings, which had been bothering me as soon as the hunger pains began earlier. Walking to the kitchen to find that wine bottle was my only priority. My face broke out into a big grin as I spotted the wine bottle that Dr. Lecter had told me to grab.

I set the bottle down on the kitchen island and opened it. My vision blurred for a moment because of the delicious aroma that filled the kitchen air. My hand shook slightly as I poured the liquid into a wine glass, and my heart leaped at the sight of blood filling the glass. "I might come to like this man after all," I cheered downing the glass.

The next few hours were passed with me wanting to drink the rest of the bottle and restraining myself because it would be rude to drink the entire thing on my own. I would at least offer to share before I drank all of it. I was lying on the couch watching my claws reflect the firelight when I heard the front door open.

"You surprised Will earlier," Hannibal said upon entering the living room.

"Didn't mean to, I thought everyone would be gone. I'm just happy I didn't attack him even though I wanted to," I said sitting up on the couch to face the doctor, who was taking a seat across from me.

"Did you want to attack him?" Hannibal questioned staring at me calmly, but I could see a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, just as much as you want to," I said with a smirk, before looking back towards the kitchen. "Thank you for sharing the wine, it was wonderful," I practically purred as I remembered the delicious taste of the blood.

"Would you like to have a glass with me now that I am home?" he asked and the darker look grew in his eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that," I told him before we walked to the kitchen to enjoy a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

"Dr. Lecter, may I speak with Danielle?" Will's voice sounded through the house from the front door.

I sat up in the guest room bed and looked at where I heard the two men talking. Slowly I slipped out of the bed and used the shadows in the room to make my way to the living room. Before the two men walked in there, I plopped down on the couch and put a smile on my face. I laughed under my breath when Will jumped at the sight of me on the couch.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully as I sat up on the couch.

"Morning, how do you keep doing that? You couldn't possibly be in here earlier because Dr. Lecter just said you were sleeping," Will snapped growing tired of being so surprised by me.

"I'm a ninja," I said simply with a shrug before giggling at the perturbed look he gave me. "Don't worry about it, Will," I said standing from the couch and approaching the two men. "Hannibal, may I go fix breakfast?" I asked wanting something to do because I was bored now that Will was not surprised anymore.

"I have already prepared breakfast. It is waiting in the kitchen for us. Would you care to join us, Will?" Hannibal said and then questioned his somewhat friend.

"Thank you," Will said accepting the offer, and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

I guess Hannibal really is as good a cook as everybody says, but I was more excited to try the type of food that he prepares. It would be amusing, like an inside joke, to watch Will eat the food without knowing what it was. I was not disappointed when we sat down and ate the delicious meal spread out in front of us. Will ate without wondering about the food, but my blood lust was being satisfied with every bite of human flesh. I sent Hannibal an appreciative look and a few vague comments while we dined, and he smirked in return.

Throughout the meal, I noticed that Will seemed to space out and he kept talking, but he was not really there. Hannibal seemed to become almost gleeful as Will stood up and left the room. Hannibal stood from the table as well and began to follow Will.

"What's going on?" I whispered curiously as I followed the two men.

"Will has gone into a fugue state," Hannibal said as we got into Hannibal's car, and Hannibal stayed a short distance behind Will the entire time we drove. "He is not fully aware of what he is doing, which will work out well in my favor," he said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I already know what a fugue state is, but why does this work out in his favor?" I thought while trying to figure out what Hannibal had planned. My eyes lit up as it came to me. "You're going to blame your crimes on Will," I said aloud and he looked at me sharply. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm right," I told him when he gave me a glare. "It's a smart plan, really," I continued.

"Why does this plan not bother you?" Hannibal questioned me even though his hands were tightening their grip on the steering wheel.

"I don't really care what happens to people anymore," I muttered as the only thing I felt was a desire for blood and death. Those two things are the only emotions I had recently after the ritual.

"What about what happens to me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as his eyes lost some of their harshness.

"We have a deal so I will care about your well being for now," I replied with a smirk. "Anyways, you are interesting," I said softly while playing with my claws. "At least I can be my new self around you without worrying about you grabbing a gun and trying to kill me," I muttered giving a little twitch when I felt my wings wanted to come out, but there was no way they could come out in the car.

"What if I had an idea so you could live how you wanted without the FBI keeping an eye on you at all times?" he suggested capturing my full attention.

"And what does this plan consist of?" I asked, turning in my seat to face him.

"You will have to die," he said offhandedly without any emotion.

"I can do that," I said gleefully as I knew that I could fake my death easily. It wasn't fun for Will that he would be blamed for that as well, but I wanted my freedom to do what I wished. "You have wonderful ideas," I said with a smirk.

The rest of the drive was passed in silence as Hannibal left me to figure out how to fake my death. I wasn't really going to die. I was actually going to kill someone else and use my wonderful new powers to make that person exactly like me even to the point of the DNA being the same. When Hannibal parked the car, I disappeared and quickly reappeared with my dead lookalike in my clawed hands.

"Well isn't that interesting," Hannibal muttered as he surveyed the dead me. "Do not let any trace of you besides this dead one be left in the house," he ordered, giving me a serious look.

"Yes master," I teased and gave him a curious look when he smirked almost in joy at the words. "He's kidding himself if he thinks I'll call him master on a regular basis. I just did it to be a smart-alec," I thought looking away from the man. My blood lust was satiated for now after killing this random woman, but I still craved more. I had a feeling that I would always crave more.

"Let's get this over with," I whispered as Hannibal silently entered the house in an all plastic suit over his suit. He looked absolutely ridiculous to me, but at least he knew what he was doing. I was surprised to see a young teenage girl standing there in front of Will, who was completely out of it. "Sorry Will, but you're in the wrong place," I thought as Hannibal got to work cutting off the girl's ear and stuffing it down Will's throat. The girl rushed out of the house and I followed her after depositing my fake dead body in the room with Will. She surprised me by getting in Hannibal's car and staring at me wide-eyed as she held her bleeding head, where her ear used to be.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Danielle.

Story Start

The next few months were interesting as Will was put in Dr. Chilton's asylum for the criminally insane. I was technically dead in the eyes of the FBI and everyone else so I was unable to go see dear Will, but I was never bored. I stayed in Hannibal's home and kept little Abigail company, as she was always stowed away in his basement most of the time. She would cry and wonder why she did what she did, but I could sense that she was too afraid to let everyone know she was alive. Abigail asked me many questions about why I stayed with Hannibal and helped him, but after she learned what I truly was, she stopped asking questions.

Hannibal and I had not developed anything more than an understanding. He allowed me to stay in his home and I always melded with the shadows when any visitors were in the home. Living with him, I was able to kill and satisfy my blood lust while still being out of the FBI's focus. Hannibal was starting to come under fire though, which was not helpful to me in any way.

I was sitting on the stair railing in his home resembling a gargoyle as Hannibal opened his front door. He had told me days ago that tonight was when it would all come to an end, and I would need to be there to help him. After everything was done, he would meet me at his home in Italy. I was excited that he was bringing his therapist, who we would be dining on for our first meal in Italy. He promised me it would be a wonderful meal. He smirked up at me and I flashed my own fangs and black eyes before disappearing into the shadows.

I killed Alana Bloom and happily tore her throat out, while Hannibal killed Will and Abigail in his kitchen. Hannibal offered me a plane ticket, but I had other plans. He gave me one last look to try to gauge if he would need to kill me too, but I was already out of sight and flying away from his home and towards Italy.

Hours later, Hannibal and a blonde woman were walking into Hannibal's new home, where he would pretend to be a professor at the local university in town. I stayed in the shadows but my wings and other demonic features were showing. I was not going to hide who I was in front of this woman, the woman who would be sitting in my stomach soon enough.

"It seems my angel did not come," Hannibal said offhandedly as he locked to door behind him and the nervous woman.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," I said appearing from the shadows and walking to stand in front of Hannibal and our meal. I let my wings spread as my tongue ran over my fangs. "Your angel would never miss out on some fun and a nice meal," I growled and laughed as we both struck at the same time and killed the woman. "I don't break my deals," I whispered to Hannibal, giving him a bloodstained kiss on the cheek.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight?" I asked him while licking the blood off my claws.

"Something new," he said with a smirk and I chuckled as he carried the dead woman to his kitchen.

The End


End file.
